Yes, First Sergeant
by Blackleatherjacketz
Summary: Military AU where Negan is this character's First Sergeant but their attraction is imminent.


Their voices were like barking dogs, shouting orders at her as she stumbled out of the bus with duffle bags hanging from every side. Bags that weighed so heavily on her shoulders she was afraid she wouldn't be able to move fast enough, or even at all. Brienne managed to walk behind the person in front of her: Garcia, she thought her name was, and formed herself in an organized line. She glanced up at the large brick building in front of them, a giant cube with very few windows, before walking past a new dog with an even harsher bite.

"Move your ass out of that bus, you little pussy! Welcome to Charlie Company, you maggots! Your mama can't save you now!" His words were exactly what she had expected, but still difficult to hear. She gritted her teeth and kept her head down as she fell in line behind Garcia.

"That's right, get real comfortable; nuts to butts everybody, nuts to butts!" A female drill sergeant yelled at the group, sauntering around them like a coyote around a herd of frightened cattle. "Come on you pieces of shit, I haven't got all day!"

The line started to move and Brienne entered the cube, noticing how vulnerable the first level was. Its walls were vastly open to the elements as each of them were pushed and pulled into their preordained sections. She wondered, for a brief moment, how the rest of the building even managed to stand up with such little support from the main floor. Was it supposed to look like that? Was she going to be safe here?

She shook the useless thought from her head and kept her eyes forward, afraid of what she might see or provoke if she looked anywhere else. Too late, it seemed, as one of them got in her face, somehow sensing her brief moment of doubt. Eyes wild and intense, he screamed questions at her before instructing her to put her bags down, to pick them up, then to put them back down again. He continued this game with her and a few other new recruits, confounding and confusing them as they eventually moved to where they needed to be.

Their pestering was constant, but quickly diminished as they got bored with her cooperation and looked for weaker targets within the group. She could feel their breath on the back of her neck, hear their words as they pounded in her head, and then, all of the sudden… thunder.

She knew she shouldn't look. She had to keep her eyes forward. She had to do as they said. She tried her best to resist as the thunder got louder, echoing against the open concrete walls of the structure. The sound became clearer as memories of her father riding his motorcycle flashed into her brain and before her eyes. Who on earth would have a motorcycle in the middle of basic training?

"Good morning, dipshits!" The shape of a black motorcycle appeared in the corner of her eye as the engine shut off. "I see we're all settled here." A deep and gravelly voice traveled far across the expanse of the building. The owner of the voice walked into her field of vision and approached one of the drill sergeants, holding out his hand as they gave him a megaphone. A megaphone? Really?

"You might think these drill sergeants are scary, but they are NOTHING compared to me!" His tall and trim stature walked around her group, his other arm swinging freely as he spoke. "I am your first sergeant, the top dog, king shit, master of your universe, and god among men. I control the rising and the setting of the sun." He circled around her formation, glancing at her with dark eyes. "I will tell you when to eat, I will tell you when to sleep, I will tell you when to shit, and I will tell you when to kill! As long as you follow my orders, everything will be just fine." The megaphone made her wince as he pranced around like a peacock, his arrogance both frightening and exciting.

"Set those fucking bags on the floor." He ordered, dropping the megaphone a little as he watched them all sigh in relief. "Good." He kept his eyes on her and stopped pacing. "Funk?" He read her name tape out loud. "Shit, are you fucking kidding me? That's you're goddamn name?"

"Yes sir." She replied, not wanting to get into a lifetime of childhood teasing about her surname.

"Yes… First Sergeant." He corrected her, leaning in close. "Don't call me Sir, I work for a living. Don't fucking salute me, I'm not a goddamn officer, you hear?" He put the megaphone up to his lips again. "Funky town! Funky cold Medina!" He looked over at the other drill sergeants and smiled, his teeth shining bright against the dark and drab walls.

Oh great, this was going to be just like high school only worse. This was it. She'd sold her soul for this, washed her hands of that for this. She missed her mom and dad for… this? Maybe she should have stuck with the theater, settled for selling makeup in the mall, or maybe she should have done something else… anything but this. But no, she had to do what she thought was right and join the Army. After those planes hit the towers she had to go out of her way to serve and protect… and for what? This hot man yelling at her with a megaphone?

"We want the Funk!" He started singing now, raising his hand up in the air for everyone else to join in his chorus. "Gotta have that Funk, oh we need the Funk! Gotta have that Funk!" He paused and stared at her, licking his lips as he leaned back to toss the megaphone to his subordinate. "Private Funk is now going to demonstrate the push up!" He chuckled under his breath, grabbing her by the collar of her uniform. "Front and center, princess."

He tossed her into the middle of the edifice, an open ceiling revealing itself as a sort of courtyard in the blazing South Carolina sun. It sent pulsing waves of heat down through the slot in the cube onto her neck. She felt the eyes of four groups of soldiers, including her own, all fixed on her as he approached.

"On your knees, Soldier." He ran a hand over his cleanly shaven face and smirked, watching her follow his every command.

—-

First Sergeant Morgan, she later found out he was called, made it his personal mission to single her out and punish her every chance he got. He needed a volunteer to demonstrate a task she had no idea how to perform? He called her out. Needed someone to stay late and pick up the bullet casings on the range? Take out the trash on an obstacle course? Lead the platoon in remedial physical training? She was his girl, whether she liked it or not.

The thing was that she DID kind of like it. She wanted to succeed, of course, but became obsessed with pleasing him, impressing him with her performance on the field. She thought about his voice when she lay in her bunk at night, his cocky mouth keeping her awake as she often found her hand creeping in between her legs, only to be taken by sheer exhaustion.

Lack of sleep was an expected part of the process, Brienne's eyelids drooping shut as she worked her first Fire Guard shift with her battle buddy, Cho. They had an open book of crossword puzzles they found at the PX last Sunday after they passed their inspection, but couldn't find the last word they were looking for.

Brienne leaned against the brick wall of their barracks, shining her red flashlight into her eyes to keep herself from succumbing to the persistent sandman. She glanced over at Cho who smiled understandingly and stood up to stretch her legs.

"Funk!" The door opened to footsteps, his voice loud enough to startle her yet quiet enough not to wake any of the others. "Was that wall leaning a little bit? Do I need to send in a construction team to make sure it's safe and sound?"

She stood up, standing immediately at parade rest. "No, First Sergeant."

"Then why in the FUCK were you helping it stand up straight? It doesn't need your help! It's been here for thousands of soldiers before you, soldiers who can stay awake during a measly two hour fire guard shift!"

"Yes, First Sergeant." She chanted, failure flushing her cheeks a crimson red.

He stepped in front of her, his handsome face only millimeters from hers. "You know what, Private?" He paused and rolled that devious tongue across his teeth. "I'm gonna make sure you stay awake all night."

Her eyes widened, remembering the grenade course they have in the morning. "Yes, First Sergeant." She said anyways, glancing over at Cho who would no doubt have to join in her punishment.

"No. She stays here. Somebody's got to make sure this place doesn't catch fire in the middle of the night!" He pointed at Cho and motioned for her to sit down.

"Yes, First Sergeant." Cho whispered. "Thank you, First Sergeant."

The door to the stairwell squeaked as he pushed it open with a lazy hand, looking back as she silently followed behind. "I expected more out of you, Funk, I have to be honest." His tone was different than before.

"Yes, First Sergeant." She looked at the floor as the door shut behind them, guilt making her sick to her stomach.

"Cut that shit out." He lifted her chin with his finger. "You're gonna look at me when I'm talking to you." He inched closer as his eyes darted across her face, lingering on her hair as it cascaded onto her shoulders… a sight he'd never seen before.

"I can put my hair up," she whispered, absent mindedly fiddling with it as she noticed him staring. She knew she should have it pulled back, but it was late, and she didn't…

"I've noticed how you look at me..." He took in a deep breath, tilting his head to the side. "You stare. And I just gotta know if it's for the same reason I stare at you."

Oh god, was she that obvious? She thought she'd done her best to keep her attraction to him under wraps, but she was focused on so many other things at the moment, she was unaware of just how transparent she really was.

"This is the only time in the program I'm giving you permission to tell me to go fuck myself if I'm wrong." He let his hand fall down through her hair.

"You're not wrong." She whispered immediately, feeling her stomach tighten with excitement. Was he serious? Did he want her as badly as she wanted him? Was this a dream?

"Good." He weaved his fingers into the base of her hairline, pulling her chin up to expose her neck. "Because I can't stop fucking thinking about you," he whispered into her skin.

She moaned as his grip tightened in her hair, his lips kissing and sucking against her pulse as his other hand slid its way up her black shorts. She spread her legs as his fingers made their way to her center, pulling her panties to the side before plunging inside of her.

"Oh my god, First Sergeant," She whispered as his thumb pressed into her clit.

"Call me Negan." He instructed, kissing her lips as he slid another finger inside. He grinned as he watched her face change, those features so often painted with fear or pain now vibrant with pleasure. He memorized the timbre of her moans, the huskiness of her breath as he continued to push and pull inside of her, feeling himself grow along with her moisture.

"Oh my god, Negan!" She grabbed the back of his head as he pounded his fingers inside of her, sending shock waves through her body she didn't even know she had. She pulled him close as he continued to kiss her, his tongue dancing against hers as he removed his digits from her dripping wet center.

"Taste yourself, Brienne." His voice was barely a whisper, somehow managing to rumble in his chest like the thunder he rode in on.

Brienne's mouth dropped open at the use of her first name, his fingers replacing her shock and awe as they slid over her tongue to the back of her throat. She could taste the sweet tartness of her arousal as she almost gagged on his large digits, looking up at him with hungry eyes. Wrapping her lips around them, she sucked her juices off as he slowly pulled them out.

"Mmm, that's it baby girl," he whispered, dragging a trail of spit down her bottom lip to her chin. An evil smirk crossed his lips as he pressed his hips into hers, sliding his fingers back into his own mouth.

"How do I taste?" She asked, wanting him inside of her more than anything.

"Like heaven." He let go of her hair and began pulling her shorts down to her knees, taking her underwear with them. He bent down and helped her step out of her clothes, unfastening his own belt and pants to match her level of nudity.

"Wow, oh my god, mmm…" she whispered, getting a good look at what he was packing in between his legs. "You look… big." She licked her lips and reached out for it, hoping to stroke him a little before they got right down to it, but his hand stopped her.

"Careful." He let go of her wrist and stroked himself a few times before bringing his tip to her entrance. "You really want this, baby?" He glanced up at her one more time for confirmation.

"Yes!" She lifted her thigh as she tugged on his dark hair. "Yes, please!"

"Good girl." His words left his lips as he entered her wet and eager sex, slowly pushing into her as he grabbed hold of her thigh. "Jesus, you're tight."

"Sorry." She barely whispered, feeling him stretch her out inch by inch. She looked down to watch him disappear inside of her, his grip on her thigh tightening as he slowly pulled out a little then pushed back in. The metal on his belt buckle jingled as he increased his pace, pushing in a little deeper each time until she felt his balls flush against her skin. "God, you feel so good."

She pulled him in for another kiss that never seemed to end as they melded into each other over and over. Their sweat and moans mixed into a thick cloud of intoxication as they pushed and pulled against each other, thrusting and groaning as their wildest dreams came true.

Brienne felt herself getting close as Negan moved his hands to her ass, squeezing her cheeks as he drilled himself inside her like a well-oiled machine. Her breath began to hitch as his cock hit that bundle of nerves, sending lightning bolts up her spine and into the pleasure center of her brain. She cried out, almost ripping the hair out of his head as he hit it again, faster and faster each time. She held her breath as she clenched down around him, squeezing him tightly with each thrust until those lightning bolts fired strongly enough to reach the very tips of her fingers.

"Negan!" She yelled, unable to control herself. "Oh, Negan!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her shoulder as she rattled and hummed around his member.

"That's it, baby, come all over my cock." He whispered into her clavicle, still thrusting relentlessly into her shivering form. He increased his pace, becoming more erratic and almost violent as he spilled inside of her. He pulled her into him and let out a grizzly growl, nuzzling into her neck as he finished in her warm and welcome heat.

"Fuck." He whispered, leaning against her and the wall.

"Yeah, you said it." She panted, running a hand through his hair one more time.

"Shit, we've gotta try that on a flat surface next time." He smirked, biting her neck.

"Next time?" She tried not to act too excited.

"Yeah, unless…" he looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"No! Yes! I mean, of course, yes, this was… whoa, this was good." She smiled, still in disbelief. She still wasn't used to speaking in front of him.

"Good." He slid out of her and pulled up his pants. "You need to rest for the grenade course tomorrow. Can't have you blowing yourself up or anything like that." He bent down and picked up her shorts. "Tell Cho over there I had you running up and down these stairs 'til you almost passed out."


End file.
